Sheltering From the Past
by Storywriter
Summary: Michael and Sara work hard to protect their childen. When they decide to tell their daughter a secret, the results are not what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the future, nearly 15 years. Michael and Sara are married with two children. Lincoln and Veronica are married too.

Backstory:

Nearly 15 years ago, Michael Scofield had successfully escaped from Fox River State Penitentry along with his brother Lincoln Burrows and several others. They were only on the run a few months before being recaptured and sent back to Fox River. Lincoln's execution was rescheduled for a week later. In that time, Veronica Donvoan, along with the help of Nick Savrinn was able to find the evidence to clear Lincoln and Lincoln was released. Michael spent a few more months in Fox River before he was released on probation. Michael was glad that the escape was a success, and even happier when Lincoln was cleared. It took a few more months for Michael to get through to Sara Tancredi, the prison doctor he fell in love with while at Fox River. Michael admitted to Sara that he loved her and was terribly sorry for all the pain he had put her through. Sara couldn't resist the fact that she loved him too. Sara and Michael were married several months after that. Lincoln and Veronica got married shortly there after. Now 15 years later, Michael and Sara are thinking about telling a secret that their children have no idea about. Michael and Sara have an 8 year old son named Matthew and a daughter Brittney whose about to turn 13, and had no idea that her parents have been keeping their secret for a long time.

The Scofield Household:

12 year old Brittney Scofield was in her room brushing her hair and singing to herself.

" Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me," Brittney sang.

Her 8 year old brother Matthew came up.

" What are you doing?" Matthew asked.

Brittney looked at her brother, " I'm 13 today," she said," I'm a teenager now."

" So?" Matthew asked," Should you get a million dollars?"

Brittney laughed and so did Matthew who just hugged his sister. Michael happened to walk by and saw them.

" My two well behaved children," Michael said," What more could a father ask for?"

Brittney ran to her father.

" Morning daddy," Brittney said.

" Good morning my beautiful daughter," Michael said," Happy 13th birthday."

" Thanks," Brittney said," What are we going to do?"

" Let's go check with your mother," Michael told her.

Matthew headed downstairs and Brittney went down too. Michael went to the bedroom where Sara was. Michael noted the look on her face.

" Sara," Michael said, " What is it?"

Sara looked at him.

" Brittney," Sara said," Do you realize that she's nto a child anymore."

Michael went up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

" She looks more and more like her mother everyday," Michael said," But that doesn't answer my question."

Sara walked away.

" I think we should tell her," Sara said," The truth."

Michael sat down," Sara," he said," The truth would crush her. We've been keeping that a secret to protect Brittney and Matthew. If we tell her, who knows what might happen."

Sara knew Michael was right, maybe they should keep it a secret a little bit longer.

Meanwhile, downstairs Matthew was having a bowl of cereal with the help of Brittney.

" Where are mom and dad?" Matthew asked," Are they coming down?"

Brittney went out of the kitchen and back upstairs to find her parents sitting on the bed. Sara smiled and got up and hugged her daughter.

" Happy birthday," Sara said," I'm going downstairs. I have a cake to make."

Sara left and Brittney looked at her father.

" is something wrong?" Brittney asked.

Michael got up," It's nothing for you to worry about sweet pea," he said," Let's go eat some breakfast."

Michael left and Brittney sat down and felt that something was wrong. What it was she didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Michael went downstairs to find Sara, Brittney, and Matthew in the kitchen. Brittney was helping Sara with the cake.

" So what does the birthday girl want to do?" Michael asked.

" I don't know," Brittney said," How about the Science Museum?" Brittney asked.

" Sounds great," Matthew said," Or do I have to stay home and have a baby sitter?"

Sara and Michael laughed.

" We could call your Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Veronica to stay with you," Sara said.

" No," Brittney said," Matthew can come. It wouldn't be fair to leave him out."

Matthew got up and put his bowl in the sink, then hugged his sister.

" When are we going?" Matthew asked," Soon?"

" In a little while," Michael said.

Matthew went out of the room and back upstairs.

" That's nice of you," Sara said," To let your brother come along."

Brittney happened to smile.

" You are growing up," Sara said," Enough to know something."

Michael looked at Sara.

" What?" Brittney asked," What is it?"

Sara put the cake in the oven.

" Come sit on the sofa," Sara said.

Brittney did and Sara and Michael sat down too.

" Something is wrong," Brittney said," Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Michael smiled at his daughter.

" You, do something wrong?" Michael asked," No, it's not you."

Brittney felt like she was empty.

" You aren't splitting up are you?" Brittney asked," Am I adopted?"

" No," Sara told her," On both counts."

" Then what's wrong?" Brittney asked," I know there's something."

Sara put her arms around her.

" You are so insightful," Sara said," Like your father."

" And beautiful like your mother," Michael added.

Brittney didn't know what to think.

" Will you tell me?" Brittney said," It's obvious you want to say something."

Michael and Sara both sighed, the truth was going to be hard to take. It was already hard to say.

" Brittney," Sara said," You're 13 now. Not a child. There is something you should know. It's how your father and I met."

Brittney looked at the both of them.

" I don't understand," Brittney said," You told me you met in a hospital. Was that wrong?"

Michael didn't know what to add to that.

" Sweetheart," Michael said," It wasn't a hospital, it was an infirmary."

" You mean like at a campground?" Brittney asked.

" Not exactly," Sara said.

Brittney was more confused. Sara felt tears in her eyes.

" Mom," Brittney said.

Sara shook her head," I can't tell her Michael," she said," You have to tell her."

" Sara," Michael said.

Sara and Michael looked at their confused daughter. Michael took her hand in his.

" It was prison," Michael told her.

Brittney was shocked," Prison?" she asked," Dad, you were in prison?"

" Yes," Michael said.

" What..what did you do?" Brittney asked.

" He robbed a bank," Sara told her.

Brittney looked at her father, but then got up.

" Brittney," Sara said," Now you know. Do you understand? We didn't tell you before because we were trying to protect you."

Brittney felt tears in her eyes.

" My father was once in jail," Brittney said," My parents are liars."

" Brittney," Sara said getting up.

" No," Brittney said," I can't take this."

Brittney then ran up the stairs and into her room. Michael and Sara heard a door slam.

" That didn't go well Michael," Sara said.

" Brittney is devestated," Michael said," Give her time to herself. After some time, things may calm down."

Sara wasn't so sure about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Brittney was in her room lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

" I wonder if anyone else knows that my father was once in prison," Brittney thought," What would the kids at school think if they ever found out?"

Brittney got up and stared out the window and into the backyard, the same backyard where she learned how to ride a bicycle, the tree she scraped her knee on and to hide from her father after she was caught in a lie.

" Now I found out my father is a liar," Brittney told herself," Both of my parents are."

Meanwhile, downstairs Sara was hurt over the way Brittney ws hurting.

" What do we do now Michael?" Sara asked," Our daughter is heartbroken."

" Like I said," Michael said," Give her time, Brittney will come around. She usually does."

" What if she doesn't?" Sara asked," Then what?"

Michael sat down with Sara and put an arm around her," Then we check on her," he said," Maybe we should of waited. This ruins her 13th birthday."

Sara then heard a knock at the door.

" That must be Lincoln and Veronica," Michael said," They did call saying they were on the way."

Michael went to the door and there stood Lincoln and Veronica.

" Hey," Lincoln said hugging his brother," Where's the birthday girl?"

" She's upstairs," Sara said," She won't come down."

Veronica just looked at Sara.

" What happened?" Veronica asked.

Michael sat down again.

" Michael," Lincoln said," What is it?"

Michael and Sara looked at one another.

" She knows," Lincoln said," You told her?"

" We told Brittney about me being in prison," Michael said," We didn't tell her why." 

Back upstairs, Matthew knocked on his sisters door.

" Brit," Matthew said," Come on downstairs. I hear Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Veronica."

" Leave me alone," Brittney said getting up and opening the door," I am not coming down."

" Where's the birthday girl?" she heard.

" Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Veronica," Matthew said going down the stairs.

" Great," Brittney said," They must know that my father was in prison too."

Sara went to the bottom of the stairs.

" Brittney please come down," Sara called.

Sara saw Brittney at the top of the stairs.

" Come down," Sara pleaded.

" No," Brittney said going back to her room and shutting the door.

" She's very unhappy," Sara said sitting back down.

" Brittney should be happy," Veronica said," It is her birthday."

Michael stood at the bottom of the stairs.

" Please come down my sweet angel," Michael thought.

Nobody knew it, but Brittney was packing her backpack with whatever she could fit.

" I'm not staying here with a bunch of liars," Brittney thought," I'm going to run away."

Brittney then went to her parents bedroom and looked down the fire escape, the same fire escape her father told her to stay away from.

" Let's see if this gets their attention," Brittney thought.

Brittney went down the ladder and ran through the backyard, hoping nobody would see her.

It was some time later, Sara was worried. Matthew was asleep on the sofa.

" I have to go check on her," Sara said," It's been hours."

Sara went up the stairs and into Brittney's room, she was not there.

" No," Sara said.

Sara went to her room and noticed the window open that led to the fire escape.

" Michael," Sara said running down the stairs," Michael, she's gone. I think Brittney has run away."

Michael went upstairs and noticed the same thing.

" She's gone," Michael said," We have to go out and look for her. Now."

Michael and Sara went down the stairs.

" Brittney went out the fire escape," Michael said," We're going out to look for her."

" Someone needs to stay here with Matthew," Sara said," I have to find my daughter."

Veronica went up to Sara," I'll stay here with Matthew," she said," You three go look for Brittney."

" I can call LJ," Lincoln said," LJ might be on runs, but he can keep an eye out for Brittney."

Michael and Sara agreed and Lincoln was able to get a hold of LJ who said he would keep his eyes open for Brittney. The three of them left and all Sara could think about was finding Brittney before something terrible happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittney was roaming the streets of downtown Chicago. She didn't want to go home, but knew her family would be looking for her, if they discovered she was gone.

" I can't live with a lie," Brittney thought," What a wonderful birthday present. Why did my parents decide to tell me now?"

Brittney didn't know why, but she was heartbroken and needed to clear her head.

Meanwhile. Michael and Sara were driving around looking out closely for Brittney.

" Brittney has gotten mad at us before," Michael said.

" But she didn't run away," Sara said," And she got mad at you."

" I found out she lied," Michael said," I grounded her for it."

" Now she's all alone in a big city," Sara said," Michael she's only 13."

Michael took Sara's hand in his," We will find her," he said," We should get out and walk for awhile. Brittney is resourceful"

" She's also very vunerable," Sara said," I have to find our daughter."

Michael parked in a parking garage and he and Sara began walking the streets in search of their daughter. Neither Michael nor Sara noticed that Brittney was in the park and saw them.

" I don't want to go home yet," Brittney thought.

Then Brittney heard someone calling her. She turned to see her cousin LJ walking up to her.

" LJ," Brittney said.

" What are you doing out here?" LJ asked.

Brittney looked at him. Brittney thought of LJ as more of a big brother then a cousin. LJ worked as an EMT, Brittney admired LJ for that.

" I ran away from home," Brittney said," Did you know that my father was in prison?"

LJ shook his head.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Brittney asked.

" It was not my place to say," LJ told her," Let me take you home."

" No," Brittney said running in the other direction.

LJ watched her go and picked up his phone. It rang a few times before it was answered.

" LJ," he heard.

" Dad," LJ said," I just saw Brittney she was in Grant Park, but then she ran off."

" I will call Michael," Lincoln said.

" I'll call Uncle Mike," LJ said.

" Good lookout LJ," Lincoln said.

Meanwhile, Michael and Sara had split up to look for Brittney, Michael thought he saw Brittney running out of the park. Then his phone rang, LJ was on the line.

" LJ," Michael said.

" I saw Brittney," LJ said," A few minutes ago in the park."

Michael said nothing for a moment, it was Brittney.

" Uncle Mike?" LJ said.

" I'm here," Michael said," I thought I saw her. Now I have to get to her."

" I'll keep my eyes open if she comes back ," LJ said," I know how worried you must be."

" I am," Michael said," Thanks LJ."

Michael hung up the phone and went to look for Sara. He had to tell Sara that Brittney was spotted, but ran away.

In that time, Matthew had woken up and nobody was there.

" Mommy," Matthew said," Daddy."

Veronica came out of the kitchen.

" Matthew," Veronica said.

" Aunt Veronica," Matthew said," Where's my mom? And dad? Uncle Lincoln?"

Veronica sat next to Matthew and hugged him.

" Aunt Veronica," Matthew said," Where is everyone?"

Veronica looked at Matthew's sad eyes.

" Brittney ran away," Veronica said," You mom, dad, and Uncle Lincoln went out to look for her."

" I want my mom," Matthew said with tears in his eyes.

Veronica then knew what she needed to do, she had to call Sara.


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review.

Chapter 5

Sara was looking around for Brittney when she heard her phone ring. She saw that it was Veronica calling her.

" Veronica," Sara said," Is it Brittney? Is she home?"

" I'm afraid not," Veronica said," It's Matthew. He woke up and wondered where you were at. I told him about Brittney."

" I have to find Michael," Sara said," Maybe I can came home."

" He's crying asking for you," Veronica said," I'm doing what I can to keep Matthew calm."

Sara then saw Michael.

" I will be home soon," Sara said hanging up.

Michael looked at her as he came up.

" Sara, what is it?" Michael asked.

" It's Matthew," Sara said," I should go home to our son, but I have to find Brittney."

" LJ called me," Michael said," He saw Brittney in the park, but then she ran off. I think I saw her running."

Sara felt that she was going to have a breakdown, but then saw something.

" There she is," Sara said," Brittney."

Brittney saw them too. She was on one of the CTA's that was headed to the train station.

" What do we do now?" Sara asked Michael.

Michael handed her the car keys.

" Take the car and go home to Matthew," Michael said," I'll get on the next bus and find our daughter. When I do, we'll both be home. Hopefully sooner then later."

Sara calmed down a little and agreed to that. Michael walked across the street to wait for the next bus. Sara went to the parking garage to get the car. On the way home, all she could think about was hoping Brittney was safe. Sara walked in the house and Matthew ran right to her.

" Mommy," Matthew said hugging her," Where's daddy?"

Sara sat down with her son.

" Your father is looking for your sister," Sara said.

Matthew shook his head," I don't get it," he said," Why did Brit run away?"

Sara didn't know how to answer that. Sara was greatful that Veronica was there to watch Matthew, and to pull the cake out of the oven.

" Thank you for staying with him," Sara said.

" It's not a problem," Veronica told her," Lincoln called to say that LJ found her and tried to convince Brittney to come home. Lincoln said that she took off."

" Michael told me that," Sara said," I hope he finds her. Brittney is alone in a big city. I fear the worst."

Veronica tried to comfort Sara, but Sara ended up crying.

" Don't be sad mom," Matthew said," Daddy and Uncle Lincoln will find her. I have faith in that."

Sara then smiled through her tears. Having faith was the one most important thing Michael and Sara taught their children. The other important thing was never to give up on what you believe in. Maybe Brittney believed that running away would ease her broken heart.

" I'm sorry my darling daughter," Sara thought," Please come home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brittney walked into the train station, but went back out and headed down the street. She knew where the bus station was and wanted to get away. When she go to the counter she asked for a ticket to anywhere 30 dollars would get her. The clerk looked at her.

" I'm sorry," the clerk said," We don't sell tickets to minors unless they have parental permission. It's the rules."

Brittney walked away and sat down, but then she got up and went to the ladies room. She looked at herself and knew she wanted to cry.

" Maybe I should just go home," Brittney thought," They must know that I left."

Brittney then started to cry and didn't move. She sat down and let her tears fall.

In the meantime, Michael was arriving at the bus station. If he knew his daughter right, she didn't enjoy crowds much.

" Excuse me," Michael said," Did she happen to come in here?"

The clerk looked at the photo of Brittney.

" She was just here," the clerk said," She wanted a ticket, but I told her we don't sell to minors. Trying to protect the youth of this world."

" Do you know where she went?" Michael asked," She's my daughter."

" Ladies room," the clerk said," I haven't seen her come out."

Michael went to where the ladies room was and sat down.

" Come out Brittney please," Michael thought.

Inside the ladies room, Brittney got up.

" There's no use," Brittney said," I have to go home."

Brittney went out the door only to look at her father.

Michael got up and looked at her sad eyes. Brittney walked closer to him.

" Come here princess," Michael said.

Brittney did just that, dropping her backpack in the process. Michael held unto Brittney as tight as he could.

" I'm sorry," Brittney said," I'm sorry I ran away and worried you."

Michael let go and looked at her," I'm sorry too," he said.

Michael grabbed Brittney's backpack with one hand and her hand with the other.

" Let's go home," Michael said," We have a lot to talk about."

Michael and Brittney got into a cab and headed for home. In the back of her mind Brittney knew punishment for running away was coming. Michael looked down on her and hugged her.

" Are you mad at me?" Brittney asked.

" No," Michael told her," You did give your mother and me a fright."

" I'll never run away again," Brittney said," You told me never to go down the fire escape."

" You're safe and that's all the matters," Michael said," Your mother will be happy."

Brittney was not to sure. There was still a lot of unanswered questions, questions she wanted answers to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Scofield Household:

Lincoln ended up back at Michael and Sara's house after a few hours of searching. Sara sat down, it has been four hours since Brittney left and she didn't hear from Michael. Matthew came in from the kitchen.

" When can I have some cake?" Matthew asked.

" As soon as your father comes home with your sister," Sara said.

" What if dad finds her, but she doesn't want to come home?" Matthew asked.

Sara didn't want to think of that. Matthew sat down and crossed his arms. Lincoln sat down next to Sara and Veronica sat in a chair besides the sofa.

" Michael will find her and bring Brittney home," Lincoln said.

" Michael will not give up on finding her," Veronica said," I'm sure Brittney is okay."

Matthew sat on the sofa and pouted.

" What's the matter?" Sara asked.

" I want cake," Matthew said.

" Matthew that's enough," Sara said.

Matthew continued to pout.

" Hey champ," Lincoln said," How about we play that video game again. I'll let you win."

" No thanks," Matthew said," I want dad to come home with Brittney."

The door opened and Michael came in.

" Daddy," Matthew said getting up and hugging him.

" Hey sport," Michael said hugging Matthew back.

Sara stood behind Matthew.

" Did you find her?" Sara asked.

Sara then saw Brittney, she just hugged her.

" I'm sorry," Brittney said," I sorry I worried you."

Sara didn't want to let go.

" May I have cake now?" Matthew asked," The birthday girl is home."

Brittney didn't feel like a celebration, she still wanted answers.

" You okay?" Veronica asked.

" Why did all of this happen?" Brittney asked," Why tell me now?"

" You're growing up," Michael told her," It was time you knew."

Brittney sat down," What else is there?" she asked," There has to be more."

There was more, but nobody said a word.

" Let's go have some cake," Sara said," Your brother has been waiting."

Matthew went to the kitchen.

" Come on," Michael told Brittney," It is your birthday."

Brittney got up," Some birthday," she said,"I discover my dad was in jail."

Brittney then went to the dining room and sat down. The cake was brought out and all around her they sang her a " Happy Birthday". Brittney didn't feel happy one bit. She looked at the cake and blew out the candles, clsoing her eyes in the process.

" Cake, cake," Matthew said," Happy birthday to my sister."

Brittney ended up smiling and everyone else laughed. Brittney then looked at her folks.

" Are you going to punish me?" Brittney asked.

" I think you've been punished enough," Sara told her," Let's have some cake and then we can talk."

Sara sliced up some cake for Matthew, who began eating it right away.

" Excuse me," Brittney said.

Brittney went upstairs and into the bathroom.

" What's wrong with her?" Veronica asked," It doesn't look like she's happy to be home."

" We need to tell her the whole story," Lincoln said," I think Brittney would understand."

" I think she'll be crushed even more," Sara said.

" Linc is right," Michael said," She needs to here the whole truth."

Brittney then came back downstairs.

" So what's the story?" Brittney asked," Why was my dad in jail?"

Nobody said a word, at least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brittney looked at everyone and didn't know what to think. Matthew was still eating his piece of cake.

" It's now or never," Lincoln thought.

Lincoln looked at Brittney and her sad eyes. The look wanted to make him cry.

" I think we should tell you the whole truth," Lincoln said.

" What is the whole truth?" Brittney asked.

Lincoln didn't know what to say.

" What is it Uncle Lincoln?" Brittney asked.

Lincoln sat down and so did Brittney.

" You father went to jail to help me," Lincoln said.

" You?" Brittney asked," What did you do?"

" I was already in jail," Lincoln told her.

Brittney got up," Not only is my father an ex-con, but my uncle too?" she asked," What's going on?"

Veronica sat on the other side of her," All that is important is that your father and uncle were cleared," she said," Nothing else matters."

Matthew came out of the dining room.

" What's wrong?" Matthew asked," Is Brittney going to open her presents?"

" NO," Brittney yelled.

Matthew ran upstairs.

" Young lady," Michael said," That was uncalled for."

" So was telling me this so called secret," Brittney said.

Brittney sat back down and crossed her arms.

Sara walked away with Michael.

" Telling her did more harm then good," Sara said," What do we do now?"

Michael didn't know.

" We need to keep talking to her," Michael said," I know Brittney is mad."

Sara went to the closet and got something out and went up to Brittney.

" Your father and I think it's about time you had this," Sara said.

Brittney looked at the cell phone and took it.

" It's already programmed with important numbers," Michael told her.

" Thanks I guess," Brittney said.

Lincoln and Veronica looked at her.

" Do you want to know more?" Lincoln asked.

" What were you in jail for?" Brittney asked.

Lincoln then sighed, this was harder then he thought.

" I was accused of something I didn't do," Lincoln said," They said I killed someone."

" What?" Brittney asked," Uncle Lincoln were you going to die?"

Lincoln saw the tears in Brittney's eyes. The sad look made him sad.

" Your father made sure that wasn't going to happen," Lincoln said," Your Aunt Veronica worked hard to find the evidence that cleared me and I was released. That's all that matters."

" Do you understand?" Veronica asked.

" That must have been a lot of hard work," Brittney said," I still don't get it. Why did dad have to go to jail to help you?"

Michael looked at his daughter, he didn't know how to answer that.

" I went there to be near him," Michael told her," I don't know what else to tell you."

" How did you get out?" Brittney asked her father.

" With all the support and help from your aunt," Sara said.

Brittney got up," I may never understand all of this," she said," Do you mind if I have some time alone?"

" If that's what you want," Sara said," But it's your birthday."

Brittney shook her head," I don't deserve it," she said.

Brittney then went upstairs.

" She's hurting really bad," Sara said," Maybe we should've waited."

" There's nothing we can do about that now," Michael said," The damage is done."

Brittney then came back downstairs.

" You came back down," Sara said," You want to open the rest of your presents?"

" No," Brittney said," I want answers. I don't understand."

Then there was a knock on the door. Sara went to the door and LJ came in.

" Great," Brittney thought," What kind of secrets does LJ have?"

LJ looked at Brittney.

" So you came home," LJ said," I was still looking out for you, even though I did have my runs to do."

" Thanks for caring," Brittney said," Why didn't you tell me?"

Brittney then went back upstairs.

" I told Brittney that it wasn't my job to tell her," LJ said.

" It's okay," Michael said," She knows more."

" She does?" LJ asked.

" I told her about me," Lincoln said," And now the poor kid is hurt even more."

LJ sat down," So what do we do?" LJ asked.

" We wait," Sara said," It will take a long time for her to heal."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the day went on, Brittney didn't say much, she stayed up in her room. When Brittney wouldn't come down it worried Sara more.

" She'll come around," Michael assured her," Let's just leave her alone."

Lincoln, Veronica, and LJ were ready to leave, but wanted to see if Brittney was okay.

" Maybe we can come back at another time," Veronica said," We can celebrate her birthday later."

Michael shook his head. So did Sara. It was several minutes after that when Lincoln, Veronica, and LJ left.

" This is all wrong, Michael," Sara said," I'm worried about our daughter. What if she runs away again?"

Michael hugged Sara tight and let her cry. Sara then went upstairs to check on Matthew and Brittney. Matthew was in his room playing his video game. Sara smiled at that. She then went to check on Brittney who was sleeping. Sara went closer and looked at her. Brittney looked so sad and confused, but Sara was glad she was calm. Michael came up.

" Brittney's asleep," Sara said," At least for now."

Michael smiled," Don't worry about her," he said," Brittney will be fine."

Sara tried not to worry, but that's what mother's do, worry about their children.

It was durning the night when Brittney woke up. She looked around the dark room and got up. Brittney headed downstairs and sat on the sofa and hugged a pillow that was nearby and wrapped herself in a blanket.

" Why did all of this happen?" Brittney thought.

Upstairs Sara woke up and felt that something was wrong. She got up and checked on the children. When she didn't see Brittney in her room, she headed downstairs and was releaved to see Brittney on the sofa.

" There you are," Sara said sitting down.

" I couldn't get back to sleep," Brittney said.

Sara hugged her daughter. Brittney accepted it.

" Mom," Brittney said," What attracted you to dad? I mean he was in prison."

Sara looked at her.

" Your father made his mistakes," Sara told her," But he's a good person. He gives back to the community."

" I know," Brittney said," I just don't get it."

Michael then came downstairs.

" So this is where you went," Michael said.

" Brittney couldn't sleep," Sara said," And you know me."

" You worry too much," Michael said," So does Brittney. Like mother, like daughter."

Sara smiled," Brittney is like you too," she said," Tough and stubborn."

Brittney ended up laughing.

" Now that sounds like my princess," Michael said.

Brittney got up and hugged him. Michael hugged her back.

" I love you both," Brittney said," I'm sorry if I've been a pain today."

" Why don't you go back to bed," Michael said," We love you too."

Brittney walked away, but then stopped when she heard her parents talking.

" Should we tell her the rest?" Sara asked.

" What good will it do?" Michael asked," Do you think she needs to know that we escaped before we were cleared?"

" You escaped?" Brittney asked coming back in the room," Escaped? Did Uncle Lincoln escape too?"

Sara and Michael turned around to see Brittney standing there.

" Go upstairs," Michael said.

" Why did you escape?" Brittney asked again.

" Upstairs NOW," Michael said.

Brittney ran upstairs.

" Why did you yell at her?" Sara asked," Look at what you've done. You also could've woken up Matthew."

Michael sat down. More damage was on the way. Brittney was now discovering the whole truth.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brittney woke up early the next morning. She got dressed, grabbed her backpack and jacket and headed downstairs. The only other person up was her brother Matthew.

" Where aer you going?" Matthew asked.

" Shh.." Brittney said," I'l be back. There's somewhere I have to go."

" Don't leave," Matthew said," You'll make mom sad again."

" I'll be back," Brittney said," Don't worry."

Brittney went out the door and Matthew shook his head.

" Mommy," Matthew said running up the stairs," Mommy."

Sara opened the door and looked at Matthew.

" Matthew," Sara said," What is it?"

" Brittney went out the front door," Matthew answered.

" What?" Sara said looking into Brittney's bedroom. She was not there.

Michael woke up from all the noise.

" What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Sara looked at him," Brittney is not in her room," she said.

Michael and Sara went downstairs and looked around. Brittney was not there.

" She left again," Sara said.

" I'll go out and look for her," Michael said," You stay here with Matthew. We need to sit down and talk to her."

" Michael," Sara said," Where would she go?"

Michael didn't know. It was just after 7:30 on Sunday morning.

" I will find her Sara," Michael said," I'll bring our daughter back home."

Meanwhile, Brittney ended up a few blocks away. It was her aunt and uncle's house. Veronica opened the door and looked at her.

" Brittney," Veronica said," What are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to someone," Brittney said," May I come in?"

Veronica let her in and closed the door.

" Do you parents know where you are?" Veronica asked.

Brittney shook her head.

" I'm going to call them," Veronica said grabbing the phone.

" No please Aunt Veronica," Brittney said," I will go home after I get an answer to this. I overheard my parents talking. Please tell me it's not true. Did Uncle Lincoln and my father escape prison before they were cleared? Please tell me it's not true."

" I'm afraid it is," Brittney heard.

Brittney turned to see her Uncle Lincoln.

" As much as I want it not to be true," Lincoln told her," It is."

Brittney sat down.

" Why?" Brittney asked," How?"

" I can't explain it," Lincoln told her," Your father should explain it to you."

Brittney then got up," I don't understand," she said," You and my father were criminals. I need to get out of here."

" Let me take you home," Lincoln said.

" No," Brittney said," I don't want to go home."

Brittney then ran out the door. LJ saw her.

" Brittney?" LJ said.

Brittney ran on.

" LJ," Lincoln said," Go after her."

LJ tried to catch up with her, but it was no use, he lost sight of her when she turned the corner.

Meanwhile, Veronica had called Sara and told her that Brittney was there, but then she took of again. Veronica also told that LJ was on the lookout for her. The thought of Brittney running away again brought tears to her eyes.

" Don't be sad mom," Matthew said," I told Brittney if she left she would make you sad. Why is she mad at you?'

Sara didn't know how to answer that question.

" She's growing up," Sara told him," Don't worry about your sister."

Matthew hugged his mother.

" I love you mom," Matthew said," I love dad and Brittney too."

" We both love you," Sara told him," We love your sister too."

" Then why did she run away?" Matthew asked.

Sara didn't exactly know the answer to that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brittney ran away from the house and didn't stop until she was in the downtown area. She sat down on a bench in the park and sighed.

" All the secrets and lies," Brittney thought," What else is there? And why did they keep it a secret all these years?"

Brittney got up only to see LJ. Brittney sat back down.

" LJ," Brittney said," I guess the search party is on?"

LJ sat next to her.

" I know how you feel," LJ told her," I was not much older then you when my dad went to prison. I hated him. I pretended he didn't exist. I never told you this. I don't think anyone has. My mother was murdered, right in front of me. I was set up like my father."

Brittney didn't know what to think.

" Veronica is my step-mother," LJ said," She's great though. I love her, as if she was my real mother."

Brittney felt like crying.

" I didn't know that," Brittney said," How did your feelings change?"

" I discovered that I needed my father," LJ said," I needed someone. I loved him. I'm glad to have him. I would be lost without him. Brittney, go home and talk to your folks."

LJ then heard a beep go off.

" I have to go," LJ said," The station is calling. Go home."

Brittney sat there, she didn't want to go home yet. LJ looked at her.

" Okay," Brittney said," I will. I admire you LJ. You're helping people who need it."

" If I didn't like what I was doing," LJ told her," I wouldn't of went through all the traning to become an EMT. I'll stop by later."

LJ then got up and walked away. Brittney sat there a few more minutes, but still didn't feel like going home.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was driving around looking for Brittney. There was not much traffice yet, but it was picking up.

" Where are you?" Lincoln thought," Come out."

Lincoln was worried. He knew eventually Brittney would discover the truth, but he never expected her to run away.

In another part of town, Michael was driving around looking for Brittney. Brittney did have a tendencey to hide when there was trouble.

" I'm not mad at you," Michael thought," Come out and we'll go home and talk."

Michael then didn't know where else to look, but he was not about to give up hope.

Brittney then got up and began walking out of the park and decided to go home.

" Hello there pretty little thing," she heard.,

Brittney looked to see a strange man looking at her.

" Where are you going?" the guy asked," Maybe I can help you?"

Brittney took out a can of pepper spray.

" I can use this," Brittney said," Leave me alone."

" You think that scares me," the guy snarled.

The guy tried to grab her, but Brittney shot him in the eyes with the pepper spray and ran. She didn't look back until she got to her aunt and uncles house. Veronica opened the door to see her panting.

" Brittney," Veronica asked," What happened?"

" Someone tried to grab me," Brittney said," I managed to get away, but I'm scared."

Veronica just told her to come inside and went to call Sara top tell her where Brittney was and that she was safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Veronica sat with Brittney who was trying to stay calm after the fright of her life. Brittney sat on the sofa trying to fight off tears. Veronica sat with her.

" You're safe now," Veronica told her," Nobody will hurt you."

Brittney shook her head and tried to relax.

" The look in the man's eyes," Brittney said," I will never forget it."

Meanwhile, Michael had come home and saw the look on Sara's face.

" What is it?" Michael asked," Where's Brittney?"

" She's with Veronica," Sara said," I don't know all the details."

" I'll go get her," Michael said," Then we can sort all of this out."

In that time, Brittney had fallen asleep on the sofa. Veronica had called Lincoln and told him that Brittney was there. Veronica looked at Brittney sleeping.

" No need to worry," Veronica said.

Veronica then heard a knock on the door and looked out to see Michael.

" Hey," Veronica said," She's in there."

Michael went to the living room to find Brittney sleeping.

" Thank goodness," Michael said," She's safe."

" Michael," Veronica said," Brittney said someone tried to grab her, but she managed to get away."

" Did she say anything?" Michael asked.

" Only that she would never forget the look in the man's eyes," Veronica said," I let Lincoln know. He's going to meet you at your house."

" I have to get Brittney home," Michael told her.

Brittney stirred and looked up.

" Dad," Brittney said.

" It's okay," Michael told her.

Brittney just hugged him and began crying.

" I'm sorry," Brittney said," I won't run away again. I was so scared."

Michael looked at her.

" There's no reason for you to," Michael told her," Come on. Let's go home."

Brittney shook her head. Veronica went with them and Brittney was home again. Sara looked at her daughter and hugged her.

" Don't do that again," Sara told her.

" I'm sorry mom," Brittney said," Punish me if you have to. I don't want to know anymore."

Brittney then sat down.

" What should we do?" Sara asked Michael.

Michael shook his head.

" She needs to make a statement," Michael told her," Who ever this person was needs to get off the streets. The sooner the better."

Sara had to agree, as much as she didn't like it.


	13. Chapter 13

Brittney went with her father to the police station. Michael looked at his terrified daughter, who didn't want to let go of his hand. Brittney sat down with him and felt like crying more and hiding. Michael looked at her.

" Nobody's going to hurt you anymore," Michael told her," You're safe."

" I'm sorry dad," Brittney said," If I didn't run away, then this wouldn't of happened."

Michael then saw an officer come up. He was an older man with grey hair and was just as tall as Michael was.

" Mr. Scofield," the man said," I'm Detective Jensen. Please come with me."

Michael got up along with Brittney and they were led into a conference room.

" I've been briefed about this situation," Jensen said," Miss, please have a seat."

Brittney sat down and was given a book.

" Take your time miss," Jensen told her," We want to catch the perp who hurt you."

Brittney looked at her father.

" I'll be right here," Michael told her," If that's okay?"

The detective nodded his head. Brittney sighed and began looking through the book, it didn't take her long and she pushed it away.

" What's the matter sweetie?" Michael asked.

Brittney pointed to a photo.

" That's him daddy," Brittney said," The man who tried to grab me in the park."

Michael looked at the photo Brittney pointed too.

" It can't be," Michael thought," He's supposed to be back in prison."

Detective Jensen motioned Michael outside.

" Dad," Brittney said.

" I'll be right back," Michael told her.

Detective Jensen looked at Michael as they went outside the door.

" Your daughter did a good job," Jensen said," The man she pointed to is a known child abuser, he escaped from prison a days back, it's been low profile for now. With this incident, however, it's a high one."

Michael nodded his head.

" We'll put an APB out for him," Jensen said," You can take your daughter home."

Michael went back in and got Brittney and they walked back outside.

" You did good Brit," Michael told her," Time to go home."

Michael was driving home and only one thought came to him, what was he going to tell Sara? T-bag was back out on the streets and nearly kidnapped their daughter. Brittney looked at him.

" Are you okay dad?" Brittney asked.

Michael nodded his head, tired and scared of what Sara might do if he didn't tell her the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael and Brittney went back home and Sara looked at them when they came in.

" Well?" Sara asked.

" Brittney go upstairs," Michael said," I need to talk to your mother."

" Dad," Brittney said.

" Just go please," Michael told her.

" Okay, but don't fight please."

Brittney was about to go upstairs, but then there was a knock on the door. Michael answered it and Lincoln and Veronica came in.

" Brittney," Veronica said," Are you okay?"

" I'll be fine," Brittney said going upstairs.

Michael walked away into the kitchen and Lincoln followed him.

" So what's the deal?" Lincoln asked.

Michael looked to see where Sara was. Sara was talking to Veronica.

" Brittney made her statement and she looked at mug shots and then Brittney pushed the book away. She pointed to one of the shots." Michael said," Linc, it was T-bag?"

" Bagwell?" Lincoln asked," But he supposed to be in prison."

" According to the detective I talked to, T-bag escaped a few days ago," Michael said," Lincoln, he nearly kidnapped my daughter."

Lincoln looked where Sara and Veronica were.

" What are you going to tell Sara?" Lincoln asked," Do you think she has a right to know?"

" I don't know what to tell her Lincoln," Michael said," If I tell Sara about T-bag being back out on the streets, she'll freak."

Meanwhile, Brittney was upstairs in her room when Matthew came in.

" Don't run away anymore," Matthew said," You'll make mom sad again."

Brittney sat up.

" I have no reason to run away anymore," Brittney said," This is where I'm safe."

Matthew left and Brittney went out into the hallway. She went into her parents room and stared out from the balcony.

" Why do I still want to know the truth?" Brittney asked herself," Is there anymore?"

Brittney went back downstairs and saw that Lincoln and Veronica had left.

" Is everything okay down here?" Brittney asked," If you're mad at me, say so."

Sara went up to Brittney and hugged her.

" All your father and I want is for you to be safe," Sara told her," You and Matthew are our lives."

Brittney sat down.

" I'm sorry I ran away," Brittney said," It will never happen again and I will never forget the look on that man's face."

Sara looked at Michael. Michael knew he needed to tell Sara, but how was the problem.


	15. Chapter 15

It was later that night, Sara sat on the sofa. She couldn't sleep from thinking about the previous events. When she again asked Michael about the perp Brittney saw, he didn't say anything. Sara sighed then turned around to see Brittney standing there.

" What are you doing up?" Sara asked.

" I can't sleep. Would you mind if I sat with you mom?"

" Only for awhile. You have school tomorrow."

Brittney sat down.

" Can't I stay home tomorrow? I can't face it. I keep seeing that man's face."

Sara hugged her daughter and Michael walked into the room.

" There's my two lovely ladies," Michael said," May I join you or do you want me to leave?"

" You can stay," Sara said.

Michael sat down in-between them.

" So why are you two up?"

" I couldn't sleep dad," Brittney said," I came down here. Mom was already sitting here."

Michael smiled at both of them.

" You both need sleep. You Brittney have school."

" I want to stay home. Please."

" We'll see," Michael said," Now go back upstairs and get some sleep."

Brittney got up.

" Okay, I'll try, but it's not going to be easy."

Brittney went back upstairs.

" Whoever tried to grab her scared her Michael. What did this guy look like?"

" Sara, it doesn't matter."

Sara got up.

" If you want to keep it that way fine," Sara said," But I have a right to know."

Sara then went back upstairs. Michael stared at the ceiling.

" I can't tell Sara it was T-bag, it'll tear her apart."

Michael then went back upstairs to get some sleep himself.

The next morning, Brittney woke up and felt worn out. She looked around and got out of bed. There was a knock on her door a few moments later.

" Come in."

The door opened and Matthew came in.

" Mom wanted me to make sure you were up."

" I don't want to go school."

Matthew went out of the room and went downstairs. Sara then came up.

" Good morning Brittney."

" Morning. May I stay home?"

Sara shook her head.

" Your father and I have to work. We don't want you home by yourself."

" But mom."

" You heard you mother," Michael said coming up.

Brittney went back into her room and turned on the television. Brittney sat down and crossed her arms.

" She doesn't like this Michael," Sara said.

Then something came over the news.

" That's him," Brittney said," That's the man who tried to grab me."

Sara looked at the screen and saw the picture of T-bag. Sara then looked at Michael.

" Brittney get ready for school. Michael I need to talk to you."

Sara walked away and Michael went with her.

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Sara, I didn't think it was necessary."

" T-bag? My goodness. If Brittney wasn't able to fight him off, who knows what he might've done to her."

" He's back in custody. It's okay."

Sara then heard Matthew calling from downstairs.

" I have to go see to our children. This conversation isn't over Michael."

Sara then went downstairs. Michael went to go check on Brittney who was already dressed fro school.

" I don't like it when you fight," Brittney said," This is all my fault."

" No it's not Brittney."

" I ran away from home and nearly got hurt by a madman. Dad, I'm sorry."

Brittney went up to him and hugged him.

" It'll be okay," Michael told her.

Michael let go and looked at his daughter.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. As for your mother and I, we'll work through this."

Brittney nodded her head.

" Come on princess. No more tears. You're safe and sound at home."

Brittney smiled. She knew the truth was hard to take and she didn't want to know anymore.


End file.
